


The Swear Jar pt. 2

by Penelope_in_Wait



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, F/M, Time travel wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_in_Wait/pseuds/Penelope_in_Wait
Summary: Steve got more than he bargained for on the occasion of his 100th birthday, then again, so did Darcy.





	The Swear Jar pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrickPhotography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickPhotography/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Swear Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168533) by [TrickPhotography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickPhotography/pseuds/TrickPhotography). 



> If you haven't read TrickPhotography's "The Swear Jar" this will make little sense.  
> This is my first work of fan fiction and was meant to be a congrats present on the occasion of their new job, but as ever I'm a few days late. Anyway, hope you like it!

Darcy continued to stare -- a million thoughts swirled through her mind.

_ This is my what?  _ **_What did Jane do?_ ** _ She’s kind of cute... STEVE IS HER DAD! And I’m her mom...which means I had  _ **_SEX WITH STEVE_ ** _. HOLY WHAT?! Calm down, Darcy, calm. He’s letting her watch Dog Cops?! Not important now!  _ **_Focus!_ **

After her brief stall, Darcy kneeled down to look the little girl in the eye. “You’re right, sweetie, I shouldn’t swear. Why don’t you go watch your show while your daddy and I talk.”

“And  THEN Coney Island??” The childlike frustration shining through with every syllable.

“Then we can  _ think _ about Coney Island.” Though not completely appeased with the answer, Emma went, pouting the entire way, arms crossed, and with a “hrmph” as she crawled onto the couch.

Darcy was still staring after the little girl, collecting her thoughts while Steve approached cautiously, hand outstretched. Of course, he had noticed Darcy before -- how could he not? She was everything him and Buck had dreamed of growing up, though with a pinch more profanity than either could have ever expected. He didn’t have much interaction with her, though, considering where she worked and he had done enough research of this time to know that the tactics of previous generations would likely make him a grade-A creep if he were to just show up unannounced.

“Hi ma’am, uh, it’s nice to meet...you?” Steve faltered when he saw the look on Darcy’s face. Standing up from her crouched position, she moved her glasses up to pinch the bridge of her nose and released a sigh.

“We’ve actually met before, Cap.” Steve winced slightly -- he always hated being called “Cap.”

“Just Steve, ma’am.”

“Well, in that case, ‘Just Steve’, Darcy will do.” After a beat, Darcy continued, “So, uh, guess we've got a kid. Take about entrapment…” That got a chuckle from Tony and Bucky, both of whom Darcy had forgotten were even present for the entire exchange.

“And you, Lee Majors” Darcy turned to Bucky, pointing a finger right between his eyes. Bucky looked positively gleeful until the next sentence came out of her mouth. “Do I look like a prize to be won? ‘Parently the universe got you a girl and a kid,’” she mocked. 

Bucky felt properly chastised, but that same feeling did not extend to Tony, who eyed Bucky appraisingly. “Do you really think they only spent $6 million on this guy? I think it probably went well into the billions when you adjust for inflation…” His sentence trailed off as Darcy glared. “You know...I think Foster probably needs help if we’re looking at sending the wunderkind back home so…” 

He left, dragging Bucky with him, and leaving Steve and Darcy in a painful and awkward silence.

Darcy steeled herself for the task at hand and turned her attention to Steve. “Welp. I suppose we will just have to make the best of this until they science a solution.”

“Right. Um, full disclosure, I did tell her, ” Steve pointed to Emma with serious trepidation, “that we could go to Coney Island…”

“Of course you did.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Look, this is like ‘Parenting 101’ -- you never flat-out agree to their terms, you say you’ll *think* about it so you always have an out. Plus if the kid is a total brat? You never negotiate with terrorists.” Darcy looked Steve dead in the eye, both unimpressed and thoroughly amused by the frightened look on his face. 

Her features softened the longer she looked at him though and her shoulders dropped from their tense position. It's not like this was Steve's fault either. 

“But I suppose we can’t have Captain America lying to children, can we?” Darcy mused.

Steve scratched the back of his neck, unsure how to respond until he noticed Darcy still staring at him, waiting. “Um, no? No. We should still go. I can get a disguise so we don’t get mobbed.”

Darcy smiled, tilting her head while appraising Steve. “Sure,” she chuckled, “a disguise so your daughter can wonder why daddy looks funny.”

Steve blushed and smiled back. “Maybe just a ball cap and some sunglasses then.”

“Maybe.” Smiling, Darcy turned towards Emma, trying to slyly hide her rising blush from Steve. God, he was hot, especially when he stopped looking like a lost puppy. It’s amazing what a backbone could do. 

Mustering all the courage and cheer she could, Darcy clapped her hands together and announced to the room, “Who wants to go to Coney Island?”

At least their afternoon plans were set. Darcy and Steve had no idea what the future would hold.


End file.
